The subject matter disclosed herein is directed to providing electrical power and signal cables to moving machines. In particular, the present patent application discloses apparatus and methods to prevent mechanical problems related to mechanically repeating, reciprocating, alternating, or constant motion of electrical power and signal carrying cables.